A Secret Love
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Hermione has a crush on Draco Malfoy. He has yet to realize or care. What happens when Hermione and Draco get paired up for a project? Dramione. Set in sixth year.


**Hey! My 1st Harry Potter story! Yay! I am so happy! Okay, enough of my rambling. I am one of those persons who can't just stay on one story for to long. An idea comes to me, and Poof! Bam! Whatever, it comes to me. Now the story…**

**Pairings:**

**Ginny/Harry **

**Hermione/Draco –Mostly-**

**Lavender/Ron**

**Note: I am reading the fifth book and have heard of events in the sixth, but oh well. Dumbledore is still alive in my story. Whole different direction!**

**Summary: It is summer after their fifth year. Harry is spending time at the Weasley's with Ron and his girlfriend, Ginny. Ginny invites Lavender over which causes Ron and her to spend more time. Then there is Hermione and Draco. Hermione still thinks he is and bone headed idiot and Draco thinks she is a know-it-all freak, yet his weakness: Very attractive. Soon that will all change when they have to spend more time together, thanks to Dumbledore. **

**Chapter 1**

Hermione grabbed her muggled made suitcase and packed a summer's worth of clothes. She would be back a week before her departure to Hogwarts. She packed her muggle necessities, her wand, books, diary, and money. Ron was supposed to come pick her up in ten minutes. She had no idea how. They weren't supposed to use magic in the muggle world, but she had an idea he was. Then out of no where, she heard a 'poof' and an 'Ow.' Sure enough she turned around and saw Ron, flat on his back. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously! You are almost sixteen yet you still break the rules," she said exasperated.

"What!" Ron said in his thick British accent, "If you lived with Fred and George, you would too! You would almost go insane with all of their tricks!" he defended himself.

"Alright! Alright!" Hermione said.

"Now," Ron started after standing up," Won't you come give me a hug. I mean, I haven't seen you in…a week!" Ron said proudly. Hermione stared at him, then walked to him and gave him a hug.

"Watch your ego Ron. Just because you are on the Quidditch team and have a girlfriend, you shouldn't be go boosting your small –or large- ego," Hermione said teasingly.

"Hey!" Ron said.

"Whatever. Let's go," Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes at is best friend. He grabbed her luggage and walked downstairs. He went to the fireplace and stood in it.

"You know, your parents really, _really _need a bigger fireplace," he muttered. He was unsuccessfully trying to fit in the fireplace.

"How did you get here?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Floo," he simply said.

"Ah, and I suppose we are using Floo to get to your place," Hermione said.

"Yep. Now come on. Mom wants to see you," Ron said gesturing for her to come.

"Okay, let me say good-bye to my parents," Hermione told him. Then she rushed off in search for the Grangers. When she found them she gave them a hug and a kiss, and joined Ron in the fireplace. Ron took her hand, dropped the Floo dust in the fireplace and said "The Burrow". She watched as colors flashed before her eyes. In minutes she was in the Weasley's fireplace. She looked out and saw Ginny, Harry, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Lavender, and Percy. Once Ginny saw her she gave her a big hug next followed by Harry. Then everyone else did the same.

"Ginny, why don't you help Hermione get settled in your room," Molly said.

"'Kay," Ginny said. She helped Hermione with her luggage and settle in. When they were unpacking they were talking about the days they have been apart.

"It was _the_ most romantic thing a boy has done for me. Okay, so the only thing a boy has done for me," Ginny was telling Hermione about her date with Harry.

"He had all of these roses, my favorite flower, scattered all the way to the Quidditch field with a picnic set up. It was nighttime and there were fireflies about. I would have laughed at this five years ago if someone would have told me Harry Potter would be my brother's best friend and my boyfriend. Of course he is my best friend, but of course after you," Ginny said. Hermione smiled; glad her best friend was so happy.

"So…any thoughts or dreams about Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said casually.

"Ginny!" Hermione screeched. "Shhhhhhh! You are the only one who knows that, so keep quiet. If Harry or Ron found out I have a little thing for 'The Prince of Slytherian' they would beat the daylights out of him and be completely shocked at me."

"Well, you are a girl. It _is _natural for you to have a crush on guys _out_ of your league and your house. Of course he is the one who picked on you, so of course Harry and Ron would be mad. But, you know what they say…" she said slyly.

"What exactly?" Hermione said.

"That if a boy picks, teases, or anything in between, it means he has a thing for you," Ginny said smiling broadly. Hermione scoffed.

"Right, like Mr. Malfoy himself as a _thing_ for _me_," Hermione said.

"Okay…" Ginny said disbelieving and kept smiling at Hermione. Hermione grabbed a shirt and threw it at Ginny, all the while smirking.

"Ah!" Ginny squeaked. "I swear, you turn just like him by how much you _think, _and _dream_, and watccchhh the-oh-so-charming-to-die-for-Slytherian-prince," Ginny said dramatically.

"I do not!" Hermione shouted while laughing. She threw another garment at Ginny. Her underwear.

"Ew!" Ginny shrieked getting another fit of giggles. Both the girls were upstairs laughing their heads off, while the people down stairs could hear faints of laughs, screeches, and shouting. Simply having no idea what was going on, on that floor.

**So, how was it? Of course it was only the first chapter…I have been reading so many Dramione stories that I wanted to write one. It will get longer and better, promise! So please, please review! Visit my profile! There are two AWESOME Harry Potter sites! One is ALL about…everything! Maps of Hogwarts, Hogsmede, Diagon Alley… about the classes, schedules, houses, the teachers…so much! It's unbelievable! You HAVE to check it out!**


End file.
